1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to blankets, and more particularly to blankets with a waterproof backing to provide protection from ground moisture for picnickers and others.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terrycloth beach towel with a waterproof backing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,719 issued Jul. 14, 1981 under the title "Waterproof Backed Towel." This beach towel has a nylon backing with a folded over hem. A waterproof cushion for use on boats with vents to allow the cushion to yield to pressure for the comfort of the user is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,124 issued Oct. 16, 1961 under the title "Cushion Construction." A cushion for use on outdoor furniture with an interlayer of water impervious material to prevent moisture from diffusing from one side layer to another side layer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,235 issued Oct. 20, 1981 under the title "Waterproof Cushion For Outdoor Use and Method for Manufacturing The Same."